What I wouldn't give to be something Else
by BornWithTheSupercell
Summary: Featuring my OC. Rated T to be safe later on. A Decepticon is sent to spy on the Autobots, but gets them self into quite a bit of trouble instead.


I want to thank Vivienne Grainger who has been a great help to me and this story wouldn't of been a great as it is now. Thank you Vivienne. Please R&R. Would be much appreciated.

* * *

"I want you to spy on those disgusting Auto-scum. See what they're up to. Take as long as it needs, but come back with information. Got it? _Excellent._"

It was the dead of night; it wasn't possible to make out the shape of the car unless it passed under one of the yellowish-orangey lights. It was a Decepticon, given orders by the Decepticon Warlord Megatron to get to the Autobots base and spy on them. Being black has its advantages; at night seeing black against black is like looking straight through a piece of glass.

The speeding car exited off the motorway to the main down-town streets. It was quiet, no noise whatsoever, apart from the gentle purring of the car's engine, as the Ferrari took a turn toward a deserted-looking warehouse, transforming as it passed through the gates.

The femme stood up, long-legged and slim'waisted, two sheathed swords hanging from a belt. The blue of her optics belied the Decepticon insignia on her chest

She stepped quickly, silently through the darkness and into the shadows of the warehouse. She knew this was the Autobots base from the several cycle-long lectures that Lugnut had given her; how weak the they were, how superior Megatron was.

Stealthily creeping along several corridors and what appeared to be a living area, and bedrooms, she could hear snoring from mechs in multiple directions. She looked around on the base floor. She passed through the living area again, to notice a door attaching to it where an old mech sat in a chair snoring. She slipped in quietly and looked at him. He was old, and had seen probably many better days, and maybe had been through the Great War. But he was innocent, the thought of off-lining him there and then with her sharp swords passed, but the process didn't go through. What was the point of off-lining a bot when it would cause a lot of attention. She was supposed to be here in secret. She walked back out again to find the other 'bots in the warehouse.

She didn't hate-hate Autobots; they weren't any different than Decepticons, except that they intended good, the other, evil.

"_Maybe I'm just lazy in my mind and don't think things through properly,_ _though some of them are too much of a goody-two-shoes for their own good, but even some of my kind have gone mad in the processor."_

She lurked in every shadow through every corridor all the way through the base, looking in every room, fading into the shadows at the slightest sound. She saw two bot's hanging from a tree, maybe they were cyber-ninja's, and also wondered to herself _how_ the tree possibly got there in the first place, a small yellow one running on his berth in his sleep, which _was_ quite entertaining to see him look like he was having a headlong race, a very big green bot, a human teenage girl, two twins, a blue speedster whom she knew to be Blurr. She also knew that these were two separate teams; that one was an Elite Guard unit put her even more on her guard. She walked further down a corridor that was separated off from the other ones. It was a short one, but a room at the end. There was very load snoring from in there and she was only at the door. Without a sound she crept in, like she had done all the others. There infront of her, which was a little too close incase they woke up again. Was Optimus Prime and Sentinel Prime. They were on either side of her right next to the door. Their room was very small.

"_Wouldn't they need like a desk or some kind of room attaching to it like an office"? _She walked back out again. "_They were Primes weren't they? I thought they were supposed to do lots of work if they have such high ranks?"_

She had covered every Autobot in the building and tried to commit every inch of the place into her memory banks. To note down suspicious things and watch their words. Just as she found a high place in the shadows, that was perfect for observation, and where the sun wouldn't touch it as much. She turned where a small window across the building caught her eye. She could see a lot of the city, and then the sun broke the darkness and started to rise brightly into the sky.

Though, before she had set out, Black Arachnia had told her every bot's name and their weaknesses for an easy defeat. It wasn't normal for Black Arachnia to go out of her way and tell her something, even though the black female never replied. She thought through all of their names, and see if she had missed anyone off.

"_Optimus Prime, Sentinel Prime, Blurr, BumbleBee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Prowl, Jazz, JetFire and JetStorm the twins, and the Sari."_

As this train of thought came to an end, her audio receptors picked up the gentle tap of pedes coming down to the area which she remembered as the living area. Her visors and her hardware store told her it was Prowl, the gold and black ninja-bot who could do almost anything. She took care to fully cover her spark reading so he couldn't identify her. He went to the entrance and sat down; his position led her to believe he was meditating.

He looked peaceful. His visors off-line and the ventilation going through him was steady and even.

The sun had rose higher and the first rays to touch the warehouse shone through the front entrance. Prowl looked quite amazing, he was shining, the gold had reflected into the area around him.

"_Reflected? Oh dear!"_

She hid further into the shadows of where she still sat. It was quite scary, now cautiousness was creeping upon her and she started to feel really exposed. But not to worry hey? It was only him for now.

A couple of kliks later, Jazz came down and sat next to Prowl. She felt a small seed of joy grow as she recognized them and named them. Maybe the idea that her master Megatron had decided wasn't so bad.

"_Ugh, yesterdays 'no-recharge' is catching up on me."_ And she let out a huge yawn, but quickly remembered where she was.

"Heya Prowl."

"Good morning, Jazz."

"If you had a feeling in the pit of your tanks that something felt wrong, what would you do about it?" asked Jazz to the still meditating Prowl.

"What do you mean?" he said, as he opened up his optics.

"Well, I just got this really weird feeling that we're being watched right now, and while I was still recharging, I thought I picked up a signal reading."

Her spark nearly stopped at that sentence. She hadn't been nearly careful enough; keeping her wits about her again, she returned to listening to their conversation.

"Well, will ya come with me to have a quick look around?" Jazz asked again.

Her spark raced. Doing Intel, she was always conscious of her visibility in sunlight. And she hadn't been as cautious as she knew she should have in setting up a line of retreat. She hadn't thought she'd need one. That might bring her punishment, all the cruelty and pain which Megatron was capable of inflicting, when she returned to the _Nemesis._

Scared, she still kept herself well hidden in the poor light. But now wasn't a good time to think, while she was away, deep within her secret place of mind, they were climbing and jumping up the rafters near where she sat. Jazz and Prowl got closer and closer, and she backed further and further away, shielding her spark as best she could. Jazz was almost more than 2 arm lengths away when the annoyed shout of Sentinel down below reached their receptors.

"What do you think you are doing, Jazz? Get down; you will not mess about while you are around me! Optimus, grrr. Get your lieutenant down immediately." then Sentinel walked away with the rest of the two teams following after the cyber-ninja's had hopped back down again. She let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Sorry SP, thought we would check something out, but it's no biggie." said Jazz, with an annoyed Prowl following him back down from the rafters.

The two teams went off to do their own business, drink energon, watch the thing the humans called _TV_. The Primes and some others, Ratchet and Jazz, went to their monitors and looked everything over. The femme who was still in the only place of darkness left checked her internal clock and the signal radar.

_08:00, Saturday 14th July, Summer._

_Radar readings, 11 individuals._

_" 11? That means that that human isn't human but a techno-organic, why would they keep that thing? Well, I can't say much, I'm friends with Black Arachnia..."_

With these thoughts and checks going through her processor, a warning beeped inside her, she'd lost concentration to cover her spark.

"Why is there a _12th_ energy signal? I want you all to give me an explanation." Sentinel demanded of both teams.

_"Uh oh."_

"What do you m-... Oh, ah. Okay then, let's find that signal. My bets are that that is a Decepticon," Ratchet predicted, he was quite correct.

All eleven Autobots moved out into each corridor and through each room, in hope of finding the intruder.

This wasn't at all a safe place to be anymore. She had to move, immediately, she couldn't sneak out, it was daylight, she couldn't drop down, and that would be like screaming at the top of your vocalizer 'Look! I'm over here! Come and get me!'

When the room was clear, the femme decided that she'd move along the rafters until she could find a hidden way out.

After about 45 kliks, this had proved to be easier said than done. In other words, there was no. Way. Out.

What confused the femme was why they were still searching. Shouldn't they patrol, or look in the obvious place for her?

Taking a chance to find a better way out, she dropped to the floor and crept along the darkest parts of the walls, trying to find a way out other than the main entrance. Her audio receptors were on high alert; nearly every sound was drowned out by the sound of her spark beating fast and wildly. She was scared, frightened even, this plan of action had seemed better when she was at her own base. Being a little reckless in her own way she jogged down the corridor. Their base was like a maze, how easy it seemed to get lost when she was frightened.

When she thought it was safe, and no Autobots were down this corridor, everything turned to a nightmare. JetFire, JetStorm, BumbleBee and Optimus Prime were right in front of her. Four against one, each staring each other up. For her though, it seemed as if time had froze. Before she knew it BumbleBee nearly had her with his stingers. She ran back through the corridor as fast as her pedes would carry her.

She turned her head for a moment, to see them speeding down after her, what was worrying was that the Prime had his axe out, and she remembered that the twins had fire and storm powers. She looked back again, this was getting worse and worse. Optimus had his servo to his comm. link shouting for the others to come.

Panic overtook her. Nothing would go straight, the walls felt like they were leaning in, the floor felt like if was tripping her and going uphill. She didn't think to defend herself with her swords at all, all that was there was one word that repeated itself constantly: _Escape._

When it felt like the world was going to turn the lights out, she found her self in a corner in the living area_._

_"Not good."_

They were all there, but from the Sari that stood behind an angry BumbleBee with his stingers out threatening to shoot her. His face looked like as if he was ready to pulverize her into mush. She took a second glance at them all, they all had their weapons out, ready to attack, apart from Ratchet who was edging towards her.

"Hey, calm down kid, we're not gonna hurt ya. Don't try anything, or we will take you down though. Easy, easy." Ratchet coaxed as he edged closer and closer.

Nothing came to mind, her conscience had been thrown off the captains seat and panic and anxiousness and had taken the control and were all screaming warnings to abandon ship.

Taking a big sigh in through her vents she submitted, and put her hands up in the air. Ratchet took them quickly and harmlessly by the wrists and turned to Sentinel to ask for a stasis cuff that didn't lock them.

"I have questions I wanna ask. And I want her comfortable." was the only thing he said before a grumpy Sentinel went off with a face like he had just been slapped with a stomp and a kick at an empty oil can.

Ratchet seemed very kind; he sat her down on the floor and gently put the cuffs on her. All faces turned her way, some confused, angry, worried, or a mixture of all of them.

"Kid, watch'ya name?"

_"What do I do? Answer? Pretend I'm mute? Wait, I think I am mute. Uuuh, oh Primus help me." _she thought silently.

"My name... is, NightLock." came a gentle, but quiet voice that seemed to not have reached their receptors, or all, anyway, but Ratchet's. His old and worn face took a smile to its plating. In return she gave a small smile back, though it was a nervous and uncertain one.

This seemingly small action she had done set Sentinel off completely and he came charging at her with his sword and shield pointed at her.

From outside a battle cry echoed through the whole building and was finished off with a blood curdling scream. The birds flew off in scattered directions, and the world turned silent.


End file.
